


Night Visits

by wibblywobblydemonydeducythings



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, M/M, casdean - Freeform, smutt-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings/pseuds/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been paying Dean visits at night. Dean has no idea.<br/>This is my first ficlet. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Visits

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by [ this fanart](http://destielover.tumblr.com/post/92631029509/i-realy-wanna-see-this)  
> All credit of the artwork goes completely to tumblr user destielover.

 

 

 

That last hunt was exhausting. They had to run 12 blocks after that werewolf and even then it took all three of them, Cas had joined in, to capture and gank it.

“Damn monsters man. I’m telling you something is up” Dean said as he laid in his, crappy, motel bed.

The room was damp, moldy and just plain ugly, that chipped flowery wall paper was starting to look creepy, but Dean was too tired to notice any of it. He took off his pants and threw it on the floor, sleeping in only his boxers and his black t-shirt.

Sam was still taking a shower by the time Dean had made it to dreamy lala land. Soon enough Sam laid his large figure on his, barely, fitting bed. He was tired to bits, and no hellish dreams or hallucifering would wake him up.

Dean’s dreams were far different than his brother's. He often dreamt of their mother, of that afternoon she made him pie, and he wore that I wuv hugs shirt. Though it wasn’t always pleasant; most nightmares were about torturing people and some visions from hell.

Tonight was a bit different, since he started having one of his bad dreams, and ended up having a different one. The, later, dream was different. Honestly, not so different from the past few days. It was always one or the other. He was either eating cake, enjoying it immensely. Or, he was confronted by the choice of either pie or cake and he always ends up having a bite of each.

The boys were sleeping heavily, Sammy snoring, and Dean twisting and turning, as his first dream was bad and horrifying.

“Cas.” He mumbles in his sleep, and flips to his right side.

That’s when Castiel drops by. He just appears there, standing in the dark, precisely next to Dean. Just in the space on the left between the wall and the poor excuse of a bed. He is looking down at Dean, showing no intention of waking either one of the boys up.

Slowly, he approaches the bed, and then sits at the edge of it. He stays there a while, watching Dean sleep, contemplating humanity, and how glorious it is to be able to dream, wondering what Dean was dreaming about. He watched him closely, and then approached him, bringing his face inches away from Dean’s. He was admiring the freckles on his face, and observing the motions of his eyes inside his lids. He couldn’t help but glance down occasionally at his lips. A few of those looks were directed toward Dean's bare thighs; as the boxers revealed more than it was intended to.

Dean was biting at his lips, and groaning in his sleep. His bad dream was getting worse. Castiel tilted his head quizzically at Dean’s sleep patterns. He went over to Sam and made sure he was still sleeping, that his presence did not shake him out of the blissfulness of his nice dream, courtesy of Cas.

When he was certain Sam would not jump up and startle him, he approached Dean’s face, shrinking the distance between their lips. Swiftly, he took hold of Dean’s lower lip and sucked at it. In its turn his upper lip received the same treatment. He licked at it and took in all the juiciness that is Dean Winchester.

By now Castiel had become an expert on how not to wake up Dean. The first couple of nights were almost disastrous. The first time Dean woke up Castiel was so startled that he accidentally made him sleep for 12 hours straight. The second night, Sam woke up to the creek of the bed springs when Cas sat on it, fortunately he convinced him that he was just there because he had no where else to go. But now, he believed, he knew all the tricks and clicks around getting caught.

As the kiss went on, slowly and unconsciously, Dean slit his lips open just a little bit. Apparently his dreams were getting better since his groans turned into moans. Castiel slid his tongue inside Dean’s mouth, excavating it. He left no tooth unturned. He glided his tongue all over Dean’s mouth, which he’s memorized every inch of.

The kiss was getting hot, and Castiel could barely contain himself. Unfortunately so did Dean. He, sleepily, let out a loud moan which took Cas a second to notice. But by the time he did it was too late. The loud noise had shook Sam out of his sleep, and he was just sitting there staring, completely speechless.

Castiel pulled away hastily, when he heard the rustle, and in the process yanked Dean out of his slumber. There he was, standing in an awkward situation that could not be fixed so easily.

What does Castiel do? Well he just goes poof, naturally.

Sam and Dean stare, shocked and awkward, at each other, as they both try to grasp what just happened.

Sam thought, “I knew it”.

While all Dean was thinking, “I guess that explains the weird dreams”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again all credit goes to destielover for the art, it was not created for this fic, the fic was created for it. Go check the link for the entire comic.  
> Please Kudos if you liked my little fluff, and comment if you have anything to say.


End file.
